


Guess Who's Back

by PastelPunkPrincess



Series: Sex Ed Series [13]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dry Humping, Embarrassment, Frustration, High School, Innuendo, M/M, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Sex Education, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunkPrincess/pseuds/PastelPunkPrincess
Summary: Gerard comes up with a plan to finally embarrass Frank instead, but when he tries to enact it, it back fires big time. Find out what outrageous things Frank's getting up to this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DESTROYAS BACK!!!!
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated this fic in so long. I got stuck on what I wanted to happen and then I got excited about new ideas but I finally got inspiration on how to finish this chapter, so maybe this fic will be back in full swing again. Yay!
> 
> SMUT WARNING sort of

Frank practically skipped down the halls at school on Monday.

He was happier than a lark that he could go back to 'fucking' with Gerard. It had honestly become his favorite past time. But also, he wanted to actually fuck with the older man, that shit was so choice.

He hummed to himself as he opened his locker and nearly jumped in fright when he realized someone was standing there.

"Someone seems happy," a dark haired boy smirked pushing off the lockers and walking over to him.

He internally groaned and tried to hurry with getting his things.

"Just um, havin a good day I suppose," was all he mumbled in response.

"Bet I could make it even better, like I did last week," the other man purred, as he got right up next to Frank.

Frank could practically feel how much the other man wanted dick in his mouth, against his thigh, as the taller boy pressed his body against him slightly.

Somehow the prospect of having a random blowjob in the boy's bathroom after lunch, didn't sit as well with him as it did before. Something had changed in Frank to make him feel kind of queasy at the thought. He didn't quite know what it was but somehow it had lost its luster.

He no longer felt the beautiful miraculous high, that being a toolbag and fuckboy, had afforded him before. It had lost its edgy appeal.

"Um, actually, I don't think I can do that today," he rushed out quickly and closed his locker, trying to pull away swiftly, when he saw the other boy's face fall.

"What the fuck?" the guy's face twisted in anger and confusion.

He grabbed Frank's shoulder and jerked him back toward him.

"You sick or something, because I know you're not fucking refusing me. Because that would be a really bad idea. I want my weed man and I'm _going_ , to get it. Besides, that doesn't sound like the Frank Iero I know," he's face turned into a sinister smile, "You're not going straight on me are you?"

Frank just yelled a, "Fuck off!" and pulled out of the other man's grip, taking off down the hall and running into his next class, hearing the guy shout threats after him.

He plopped down into the nearest desk and buried his head in his arms on the wooden tabletop.

This was going to be really bad.

He didn't know why he had just refused one of his favorite customers but he honestly didn't feel like doing anything with anyone but Gerard. That realization kind of both scared and surprised Frank but in some ways it felt right. Gerard was beautiful and so nice, and when he got angry it was so fucking cute.

He sighed and pushed the sappy thoughts away, getting out his notebook to doodle and journal on, in class.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gerard pursed his lips as he waited for the students to file in.

He was defiantly not looking forward to seeing Frank's face again. He didn't know how things were going to be between them and he was really worried that even though Frank promised to be good, he was most likely going to do whatever the hell he felt like, because well... it was Frank.

But after a while it was time to start class and there was still no Frank.

Gerard really wanted to be happy about this realization, since it meant he would have a stress free day, but something inside of him tugged at his heart in a worrisome way.

He told himself he was just being paranoid, that's it, just paranoid about the whole sex thing. Oh God, he didn't want to think about that again.

Gerard just shook his head to get himself back together and prepared to start writing on the board for today's lesson, when the class room door banged open and in walked none other than, Mr. Iero.

He was definitely not his usual, all smiles and cockiness, as he stalked to his seat looking like hell.

Frank had on a pair of black aviators and was even more a hot mess, than the first time he came crashing through the door, last week.

Something was definitely wrong from what Gerard could tell but he decided to just ignore him and continue the lesson, as Frank shuffled to the back of the room.

Gerard just cleared his throat and addressed the class.

"Good afternoon class. I know most of you don't necessarily enjoy this class as much as I thought most of you would," Gerard started, his eyes trailing over to Frank occasionally as he spoke, "I mean, you guys already talk about sex ninety-nine percent of the time, so I don't get why this class is such a drag for you." He giggled.

Everyone looked slightly pained, so Gerard just coughed and continued.

"So... so maybe we should change that. Get more comfortable talking about sex, because this stuff is important guys. You need to be able to express your limits and be sure that your partner practices safe sex or you could get hurt or pregnant."

At the last part, someone piped up from the back of the class.

"You and me won't have to worry about that, now will we Gerard?"

And just like that, cocky Frank was back in all his glory, sat at the back with that stupid cheeky grin on his face, that Gerard just wanted to smack him for, his eyes still hidden behind his aviators.

The older man felt himself get a bit mad and embarrassed, but that quickly changed when he suddenly had a great idea.

"So glad of you to volunteer for my little demonstration, Frank. You don't seem to have any problem talking about sex, so why don't you come up here and help me out, hmm?" Gerard cooed at him with all the condescending, evil, overly sweet payback he could muster in his voice.

He was loving every second of it, as Frank, the lazy fucker that he was, groaned in protest about having to get up and took his time sauntering over to where he was standing.

The two exchanged brief hateful smirks, as 'fuck you's, and Gerard practically chuckled inside as he walked over to his desk and grabbed up the ruler he used to spank Frank with.

He saw Frank visibly start to squirm and the young teacher practically beamed with the reaction he got, just as he had planned.

Gerard just went right on talking about the importance of clear verbal consent and how asking your partner to practices safe sex could be sexy, not awkward as some may think, the whole time waving the ruler around in front of Frank and watching him shift from foot to foot awkwardly, in his peripheral.

He felt so powerful, finally being the one to do all the humiliation, and holding Frank there, under his control and squirming, for everyone to watch his torture.

It gave Gerard a kind of thrill he was quickly getting addicted to.

The elder man walked over behind Frank and clapped his hands down on his shoulders, slapping the ruler lightly against the younger's chest as he did so, feeling him shiver under his touch.

"Isn't that right Frankie?" Gerard chuckled.

But then Frank did something he wasn't expecting.

The younger man pressed his ass back against Gerard's crotch and moaned loudly.

Gerard squeaked and shuffled back a bit, but hit the chalkboard and Frank just bent all the way over, so his ass was pressed firmly against Gerard's crotch again, and started running his mouth and grinding back against him.

"God Mr. Way, sir, you feel so good inside me. Oh, fuck! So fucking full. Thank you, sir. ooOOh! I just love when you use protection."

Gerard felt his face burn bright red with embarrassment and anger, and he quickly shoved Frank away from him, retreating to his desk to hide the obvious raging boner he now had, shouting a "go sit down" at the little shit as he fled.

The whole class was practically dying with laughter, and Gerard just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"What? Didn't you like it Mr. Way? Did I not do a good job? I'll try and be better next time," Frank wiggled his ass in the air and kept talking, making things worse and everyone laughed harder.

Gerard clenched his jaw, as to not cuss him out and get fired, and growled a "sit down" through his teeth.

Frank just shrugged and straitened up, showing off his noticeable boner with pride, as he slowly made his way back to his seat.

Gerard just shook his head and buried it in his hands with a groan.

He just looked up at the clock, praying it was close enough to time that he could just let everyone go, so he could jerk off in the bathroom, but of course, it had only been thirty minutes, they still had half an hour of class left.

Gerard sighed and looked over the class, who had finally contained themselves, and decided to just give up on teaching for the day, far too flustered to go on.

"Just... just work on homework for other classes, I guess, or just play on your phones. Then you can go ten minutes early."

The whole class cheered and some people high-fived Frank, like he was some sort of hero, shouting his praises, as he just soaked it all in.

Gerard rubbed his temples, feeling a headache starting to form.

Finally, everyone got settled down, all too busy on their phones or working to be paying attention, and Gerard thought he might be able to palm himself, maybe relieve some of the pressure he felt from his aching cock.

He slowly slipped his hand below the desk, watching to make sure no one noticed, but of course Frank was staring right at him, leaning back with his arms crossed, that stupid knowing smile still on his lips.

Then the younger man nodded, and Gerard could just hear him practically saying "go on, touch yourself for me", before he dipped his own hand to his crotch, digging the heel of his palm down against his dick through his jeans, completely unashamed.

The older man groaned internally and looked around, scared to get caught, but his boner was starting to become quite painful, especially with what Frank was doing, so he decided to chance it.

He slowly moved his hand further and cupped his clothed dick, palming himself and fighting desperately not to moan.

But Gerard got too focused in on watching Frank's dirty movements and the feeling of touching himself, to notice Ryan watching him with a raised eyebrow, until heard him.

"Um, Mr. Way, are you alright?"

Gerard jumped, snatching his hand away from himself, as a whole new and even worse wave of surprise, embarrassment, and fear washing over him.

He quickly squeaked a "yeah", before he cleared his throat and said it again normally, trying his best to calm his racing heart and not look flustered.

"Are you sure? You were making some pretty weird faces just a second ago."

Frank just erupted in a fit of loud ass pot giggles and the whole class looked up to see what the hell was so funny.

Gerard just wanted to kill the little fucker so bad, he was borderline shaking.

"You know what? Classed dismissed. Get out."

No one argued, but they all kind of looked at him weird, quickly gathering their things and leaving.

Gerard just wanted to cry in frustration.

He buried his head in his arms flopped them down on his desk, hiding himself from the cruel world for a moment so he could recompose himself.

But then he felt someone lightly start to pet his head, shushing and trying to comfort him.

The older man didn't even bother looking up, because he already knew who it was and he didn't want to deal with the little spawn of satan right now.

"I hate you Frank, just go away," Gerard mumbled into the desk.

The other man scoffed in reply.

"Someone needs to get laid," Frank chuckled.

"Fuck off!" Gerard snapped, still not looking up.

"Gladly," Frank purred right in his ear and suddenly Gerard felt him squeeze his dick, and he nearly jumped a mile high.

He tried to whip around and face the younger man, but as he did, he felt himself be spun back around again.

"Ah,ah, aah, Sir. Just let me take care of you," Frank tutted at him, as he pushed his head down toward the desk again and started palming him, before he could pull away.

Gerard just buried his head in his arms again and moan brokenly, thrusting his hips up against Frank's hand before he even realized he was doing it, but he was just so damn desperate, he could hardly stop himself.

He could hear Frank whispering little encouragements into his ear, his hot breath stirring Gerard's messy hair and sending splendid shivers down his spine.

The older man could feel Frank press tightly against his side, rutting his hips lightly, his hard cock poking him in the ribs, as he licked and nibbled at his ear.

He didn't want to stop but he knew he needed to end this before it got worse.

Gerard whined and reluctantly pushed Frank away, panting and trying to get control of himself again.

He turned to face him, looking him in the eye so he'd know he was serious.

"Frank... Frank we can't do this. I thought... I thought I made that clear."

"Oh, but we so can Sir," Frank cooed and stepped closer, trying to kiss him.

"No Frank! And what's up with those stupid glasses anyway?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Frank grumbled and looked away from him.

Gerard got concerned, something wasn't right.

He pulled Frank closer to him.

"Frank, let me see your eyes."

"Let me see your dick," the younger man retorted and smiled at him with that devilish grin again.

Gerard went to let out an angry reply, but his words were cut off before he got more than a syllable out, because Frank surged forward kissing him, and before he knew it, they're clawing at each other and making out, well Frank is in his lap and he can't find it in himself to stop.

Just as the older man was about to finally give in, he heard a knock at the door and he practically threw Frank out of his lap, which he kind of felt bad for but not really.

But Frank looked just as surprised and scared as him, so he didn't dwell on it.

Gerard pushed a shaky hand through his hair, trying to calm it back down and straighten out his clothes, quickly, before he called a "yes?" to whoever's at the door.

The door opened and in walks Lindsey, and Gerard was praying that she wouldn't notice how flustered and guilty the two look, expect Frank suddenly didn't look nervous at all.

"Hey, Ms. Ballato. I was just asking Mr. Way a question. It was a little... _personal_ so I had to wait till after class."

Lindsey turned to Gerard then, her face seeming a bit curious.

"Are you two still talking or can I ask you about something?"

"Oh, no, it's cool, he answered it," Frank piped up instantly, "I'll let you two talk. Bye Mr. Way. Thanks for sharing your _secret_ with me, it makes me feel better about coming out too."

Then he just went to his desk and grabbed his bag, as Gerard sat there, sputtering, trying to refute what Frank had implied about him in front of Lindsey.

Frank just winked at him over Lindsey's shoulder and mouthed a 'later', slipping out the door and leaving Gerard's head spinning, as he tried to get out of the awkward situation the little shit just got him in, again, while trying to hide his still raging boner from Ms. Ballato.

Damn that kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that. ;)
> 
> Let me know what you thought. Have a great week.
> 
> xoxWeylin


End file.
